


“I don’t want to go to bed angry.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Sho had a school reunion and Aiba finds out that he had kept from him an important detail. At that party, Sho's old crush was present as well.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“I don’t want to go to bed angry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this drabble after Sho's kinenkan segment in Arashi ni Shiyagare, so it might be a bit silly hahaha. Nonetheless, I hope you like it!

Aiba slammed the kitchen’s door as he crossed their living room to reach their balcony. However, he was stopped by Sho’s voice behind him.

“Come on, Masaki! Let’s talk!”

Aiba turned around and glared at his husband, “I don’t have anything to talk with you!”

“I didn’t tell you that she would be there  _ exactly _ because I knew that you were going to make a fuss over it!” the man explained.

“Liar! You didn’t tell me because you knew that I would come with you in that case!”

Sakurai rolled his eyes, “Gabriella doesn’t even know that I exist. Alright? I had a secret crush on her but she didn’t even know me at the time. And surely I didn’t talk with her that night.”

He studied the other man’s face for a bit, trying to see if he could catch signs of lying. However, Aiba wasn’t very good at that kind of stuff while his husband was the master of faking and lying, so he gave up and resumed to walk towards the balcony.

Once again, he was stopped by Sho, who this time took his arm and made Aiba look at him again.

“I didn’t tell you so you wouldn’t overthink for a whole night. I didn’t do it because I planned to cheat on you,” he affirmed, “Seriously, why would I even do that?!”

Shrugging, he replied, “I don’t know… Maybe you wanted to have her just for one night?”

“I’m gay.”

“Maybe a sudden hetero awakening?”

Sakurai was now looking at him with his usual  _ I’m done _ face. He knew that he was being unreasonable, but he couldn’t help himself. Since Sho had confessed that his first love was this exchange student from Hungary, he had considered her a true rival. Usually, the other man would never share stories’ about his love-life before Masaki, and since that was the first time, he had thought that the girl must have been special. 

Sure, Sakurai and Gabriella didn’t even talk  _ once _ , but his mind would always start to wonder about her. From a picture they found in Sho’s high school yearbook back at his parent’s house, Aiba could already imagine that cute girl becoming a fine woman. And he was afraid of that famous spark which used to happen during this kind of reunion. 

Basically… Yes, he was jealous.

Not bearing anymore Sakurai’s stare, he walked away and finally stepped into the balcony. Luckily, he was wearing his sweater, so he wasn’t affected too much by the cold. He heard footsteps behind him and understood that the other man had followed him out. 

He crossed his arms, trying to ignore him, but his plan was canceled as soon as Sho wrapped his arm around him, leaving a kiss on his nape.

“I don’t want to go to bed angry,” his husband mumbled.

“Why would  _ you _ be angry?”

“Because you accused me of cheating.”

Aiba turned around in Sho’s arms, “I accused you to have hidden Gabriella’s presence, I’m not saying that you cheated.”

The shorter man grumbled in frustration, “I’ve already explained why I did that.”

“Alright, alright, fine.” he exclaimed, patting Sho’s head, “But next time tell me, or I’ll end up overthinking anyway.”

“Got it,” Sho replied, smiling.

“Now…” he began, moving his hands on the other’s body, sensually, “After a fight there always should be make-up sex, don’t you think?”

Sakurai had only the time to let out a laugh since Masaki swiftly claimed his lips.


End file.
